listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Main Antagonists
Alien *Xenomorph - Blasted by the jet thrusters ignited by Ripley and sent flying into space. (Alien) *Xenomorph Queen - Ejected into space by Ripley. (Aliens) *Dog Xenomorph - Submerged under lava, then shattered to pieces by Ripley activating the sprinklers. (Alien 3) *Xenomorph Queen (clone) - Head clawed off by the mutant xenomorph. (Alien Resurrection) Ant Man *Darren Cross/ Yellowjacket - Killed when Ant Man sabotaged his suit causing him to implode Arrow *Dr. Anthony Ivo - Shot twice in the chest by Oliver Queen. (Season 2 flashbacks) *General Matthew Shrieve - Shot in the head by Maseo Yamashiro (Season 3 flashbacks) *Baron Reiter - Knife thrown into his back by Oliver Queen (Season 4 flashbacks) *Konstantin Kovar - Neck broken by Oliver Queen (Season 5 flashbacks) *Ra's al Ghul - Stabbed in the chest by Oliver Queen. (Season 3) *Amanda Waller - Shot in the head by Lt. Joyner. (Season 2 minor, Season 3 flashbacks, killed Season 4) *Damien Darhk - Stabbed in the heart with an arrow by Oliver Queen in revenge for killing everyone in havenrock and for killing Laurel Lance. (Season 4) *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer - Steps off land mine causing it to explode. Redeemed. (Season 1, minor Season 2, secondary and Ant-Hero Season 3 and 4, killed Season 5) *Adrian Chase/ Prometheus - Shot himself in the head. (Season 5) *Ricardo Diaz - Doused with gasoline and set on fire in his prison cell by Emiko Adachi. (Season 6, killed Season 7) *Emiko Adachi - Dies after being fatally wounded in a fight against Beatrice. (Redeemed; Season 7) Avatar *Colonel Miles Quarritch - Shot twice with arrows by Neytiri Avengers *Ultron MK 1 - Killed when Thor destroyed hom with his hammer *Ultron Prime - Blown up by Iron Man with a tank missile *Ultron Ultimate - Heart ripped out by Scarlet Witch *The Last Ultron - Blown up by Vision with the power of the mind stone *Ebony Maw - Sucked out of his ship when Iron Man blew a hole in his ship *Cull Obsidian - Blown up when Bruce Banner launched him up to the Vibranium dome *Proxima Midnight - Thrown into a giant buzzsaw by Scarlet Witch *Corvus Glaive - Stabbed by Vision with his own glaive *Thanos - Decapitated by Thor *2014 Thanos - Killed when Iron Man used the power of all six infinity stones to destroy Thanos and his army Batman *Jack Napier/ Joker - Killed when Batman tied his foot to a gargoyle causing him to fall to his death *Oswald Cobbleport/ Penguin - Sent falling into a pool of toxic waste by a swarm of bats *Harvey Dent/ Two Face - Lost his balance after Batman threw at bunch of coins at him *Antonio Diego/ Bane - Crushed by Mr Freeze Bourne *Nykwana Wombosi - Snipped by the Professor *The Professor - Shot by Bourne with a shotgun *Alexander Conklin - Shot by Manheim under Abbott's orders *Ward Abbott - Shot himself to avoid arrest *Kirill - Killed in a car crash caused by Jason Bourne *Desh Bouksani - Strangled to death by Jason Bourne with a towel *Albert Hirsch - Unknown *LARX-03 - Died in a crash while chasing Aaron Cross *Robert Dewey - Shot by Heather Lee *The Asset - Neck snapped by Jason Bourne Captain America *Johann Schmidt/ Red Skull - Blasted to another world: Revealed to be alive in Infinity War as the guardian of the soul stone *Alexander Pierce - Shot by Nick Fury *Brock Rumlow/ Crossbones - Thrown threw a building and blown up by Scarlet Witch Captain Marvel *The Supreme Intelligence - Blown up and destroyed by Captain Marvel *Minn-Erva - Ship blown up by Maria Rambeau The Dark Knight *Henri Ducard/ Ra's Al Ghul - Killed when Comissioner Gordon blew up the train tracks causing him to die in the train explosion *Harvey Dent/ Two Face - Tackled off the edge of a building by Batman *Bane - Blasted by Catwoman with the batpod *Miranda Tate/ Talia Al Ghul - Killed when Batman blew up her tumbler and died of her wounds *Penny Fleck - Smothered by Arthur with a pillow: Not technically apart of the Dark Knight franchaise *Murray Franklin - Shot in the head by Joker: Not technically apart of the Dark Knight franchaise The DC Extended Universe *Sub Commander Faora - Killed when her ship crashed into Zod's ship *General Dru Zod - Neck snapped by Superman *Doomsday - Stabbed through the chest by Superman with Batman's kryptonite spear *Enchantress - Heart crushed by Rick Flag *Eyes of the Adversary - Disintigrated when Enchantress died *General Ludendorff - Stabbed through the heart by Wonder Woman with the godkiller *Ares - Disintirated by Wonder Woman *Steppenwolf - Slaughtered by Parademons when he felt fear Disney Princess Movies *The Evil Queen - Crushed by a bouldor after the lightning strikes onto her *Maleficent - Stabbed in the heart by Phillip causing him to turn into a dragon *Ursula - Stabbed by Eric with the bow of shrunken ship *Gaston - Killed by Morfay when he lost his balance and fell to his death *Jafar - Destroyed when lamp melts by lava *Shan Yu - Blown up by Mulan with fireworks *Dr Facilier - Sucked into a grave by his friends on the other side *Mother Gothel - Fell to her death after being tripped out of the tower by Pascal *Mor'du - Crushed by a bouldor by bear Eleanor *Te Ka - Disintigrated when Moana restored the heart of Tafiti Doctor Strange *Lucian/ Strong Zealot - Shocked by Doctor Strange with a difibralator *Brunette Zealot - Sucked back into the dark dimension and killed by Dormammu *Blonde Zealot - Sucked back into the dark dimension and killed by Dormammu *Kaecilius - Sucked back into the dark dimension and killed by Dormammu Fantastic Beasts *Henry Shaw Jr - Assaulted by Credence in obscurus form *Mary Lou - Assasulted by Credence in obscurus form Fast and Furious *Johnny Tran - Shot in the chest by Brian *Hernan Reyes - Shot in the head by Hobbs *Moses Jakande - Blown up by Hobbs *Brixton Lore - Kill switch activated by Eteon's detenator The Flash *Eobard Thawne/ Reverse Flash - Killed when Eddie his ancestor shot himself causing him to seize to exist *Hunter Zolomon/ Zoom - Captured by Tim Wraiths and shriveled up: Later turned into Black Flash *Barry Allen/ Savitar - Shot by Iris West *Clifford DeVoe/ Thinker - Died after Ralph Dibny regains control of his body *Orlin Dwyer/ Cicada - Stabbed in the back by Grace *Grace Gibbons/ Cicada II - Erased from existence after Barry destroyed the Cicada dagger Game of Thrones *King Joffrey Baratheon - Poisoned by Lady Olenna Tyrell *Lord Tywin Lannister - Shot by Tyrion Lannister with a crossbow *King Stannis Baratheon - Beheaded by Brienne of Tarth *King Aerys Targaryen - Stabbed in the back by Jaime Lannister in a flashback *Lord Ramsay Bolton - Eaten alive by his own hounds *Lord Petyr Baelish - Throat sliced open by Arya Stark *Night King - Stabbed through the chest by Arya Stark *Euron Greyjoy - Stabbed by Jaime Lannister *Cersei Lannister - Crushed by rubble after Daenerys and her dragon destroyed the King's Landings *Daenerys Targaryen - Stabbed in the the heart by Jon Snow Gladiator *Commodus - Stabbed in the neck by Maximus The Godfather *Virgil Sollozzo - Shot in the head by Michael Corleone during a peace meeting *Philip Tattaglia - Shot repeatedly in bed by Rocco Lampone and another gangster during the murder montage *Emilio Barzini - Shot three times in the back by Al Neri during the murder montage *Francesco Ciccio - Vertically disemboweled by Vito Corleone *Hyman Roth - Shot in the stomach by Rocco Lampone during the murder montage *Don Licio Lucchesi - Stabbed in the neck with his own glasses by Calo during the murder montage The Good Place *Bad Janet - Marbleized by Michael *Trent - Thrown into nothingness by the Judge: Debatable *Vicky - Blown up by Michael with Janet's lie detector: Doesn't really die just blew up back to the first demon stage Guardians of the Galaxy *Ronan the Accuser - Incinerated by the Guardians harnassing the power stone energy *Taserface - Killed when Yondu blew up the Ravager ship *Ego the Living Planet - Killed when Groot placed a bomb in his brain causing him to fade to dust Halloween *Dr. Terence Wynn - Killed offscreen by Michael with a machete. (Note: Some fans speculate that he may've survived, as his death was never shown onscreen) (Bigger Bad of 4-6 timeline) *Michael Myers - Injected by Tommy with corrosive chemical and head bashed in with a metal pipe. Debatable; His mask and the syringe are shown laying on the ground, and Loomis is heard screaming which may or may not be Michael killing him. If the comics are canon, he survived this only to be decapitated by Laurie. (4-6 timeline) *Dr. Ranbir Sartain - Head stomped on by Michael. (Secondary antagonist of the 2018 film; Final timeline) Harry Potter *Professor Quirrell - Killed when Harry Potter grabbed his face causing him to fade to dust *The Basilisk - Stabbed in the roof of his mouth by Harry with the Gryffindor sword *Tom Riddle Memory - Disintigrated when Harry destroyed the diary *Peter Pettigrew/ Wormtail - Blasted by Dobby with his magic *Gregory Goyle - Fell into a pit of fire *Fenrir Greyback - Blasted out of a window off a cliff by Hermione *Bellatrix Lestrange - Disinigrated by Mrs Weasley *Nagini - Sliced in half by Neville with the Gryffindor sword *Lord Voldemort - Disintigrated by Harry when he rebound the killing curse causing him to fade to dust The Hobbit *The Great Goblin - Thorat and stomach slit by Gandalf *Narzug - Decapitated by Thranduil *Smaug - Shot by Bard with a black arrow *The Master of Lake Town - Crushed by Smaug's dead body *Alfrid Lickspittle - Launched into a troll's mouth *Bolg - Stabbed in the head by Legolas then crushed by a bunch of bouldors *Azog the Defiler - Stabbed through the heart by Thorin The Hunger Games *Marvel - Shot by Katniss with an arrow *Cato - Mauled by wolves and then shot in the head by Katniss with an arrow *President Alma Coin - Shot in the heart by Katniss with an arrow *President Coriolanus Snow - Massacred by citizens of Panem Indiana Jones *Colonel Herman Dietrich - Face melted by the ark *Major Ernst Toht - Face melted by the ark *Dr Rene Belloq - Burnt to death and blown up by the ark *Mola Ram - Eaten by Crocodiles: This happened before Dietrich, Toht, and Belloq died *Colonel Ernst Vogel - Crushed when his tank fell off a cliff *Walter Donovan - Disintigrated when Elsa gave him the wrong grail to drink *Dr Elsa Schneider - Fell through the chasm while trying to grab the grail *Colonel Antonin Dovenko - Eaten by Siafu Ants *Colonel Dr Irina Spalko - After asking the alien for knowledge her head was overloaded with knowledge and was disintigrated Iron Man *Obadiah Stane/ Iron Monger - Electrocuted by Pepper Potts then fell into a generator *Ivan Vanko/ Whiplash - Killed when all of his robots blew up *Aldrich Killian - Blown up by Pepper Potts It *Patrick Hockstetter - Mauled by Pennywise *Oscar "Butch" Bowers - Stabbed in the neck by his son Henry Bowers with a switchblade *Reginald "Belch" Huggins - Throat slit by Henry Bowers: Deleted Scene *Victor "Vic" Criss - Throat slit by Henry Bowers: Deleted Scene *Alvin Marsh - Died of an unknown cause between It and It Chapter Two *Henry Bowers - Stabbed in the back of the head by Richie with an axe *Pennywise the Dancing Clown/ It - Heart ripped out by the losers then crushed by Bill, Beverly, Richie, Mike, and Ben John Wick *Iosef Tarasov - Shot in the head by John Wick *Viggo Tarasov - Fatally wounded by John Wick during their duels *Santinio D'Antonio - Shot in the head by John Wick *Zero - Stabbed by John Wick with his own sword Jurassic Park: Dinosaurus *The Big One/ Velociraptor #3 - Smashed by the Trex into the Trex skeleton *Indominus Rex - Eaten by the Mosasaurus *The Indoraptor - Knocked through the glass roof at Lockwood estate and impaled on a triceratops skeleton Jurassic Park: Humans *Dennis Nedry - Mauled by a Dilophosaurus *Dieter Stark - Eaten by compys *Peter Ludlow - Eaten by the baby Trex *Vic Hoskins - Mauled by Delta *Ken Wheatley - Mauled by the Indoraptor after it ate his arm. *Eli Mills - Ripped in half while a Trex and Carnitorus were fighting over him for food Kingsman *Richmond Valentine - Impaled by Eggsy with one of Gazelle's legs *Poppy Adams - Injected with some of her virus by Harry and Eggsy Kung Fu Panda *Tai Lung - Destroyed by Po with the Wuxi finger hold *Lord Shen - Crushed under a cannon *Kai - Destroyed by Po with his chi power Legends of Tomorrow * Vandal Savage/ Hath Set - Set on fire by Mick in 1958, beaten to death by Sara in 1975, and stabbed in the heart by Kendra in 2021. Finally killed when Rip smashes him against a circuit breaker, electrocuting him. * Eobard Thawne/ Reverse Flash - Stabbed by Zoom * Mallus - Killed in a giant air slam by created from the combined powers of Wally, Sara, Mick, Zari, Nate and Amaya * Neron - Destroyed by John Constantine using an incantation. Les Miserables *Inspector Javert - Threw himself into the river after Jean Valjean saved him Lord of the Rings *Lurtz - Decapitated by Aragorn *The Balrog - Struck by lightning and stabbed by Gandalf *Saruman the White - Stabbed by Wormtongue causing him to fall of the tower of Orthanac *Grima Wormtongue - Shot by Legolas with an arrow *Gothmog - Stabbed by Gimli with his axe *The Witch King of Angmar - Stabbed in the face by Eowyn *Mouth of Sauron - Decpitated by Aragorn *Gollum - Threw himself into mount doom after chasing the ring *Sauron - Killed when the ring was destroyed in mount doom The Matrix *Agent Smith - Destroyed when Neo destroyed the Deus Ex Machina machine Men in Black *Edgar the Bug - Disintigrated by Laurel with Jay's gun *Serleena - Disintigrated by Jay and Kay *Boris the Animal - Incinerated by the jet flare of the rocket when it took off *Boris the Animal 1969 - Disintigrated by Kay *The Hive - Disintigrated by M with the ultimate weapon Mission Impossible *Jim Phelps - Killed in an explosion caused by Ethan Hunt *Sean Ambrose - Shot by Ethan Hunt *Owen Davian - Hit by a car while fighting Ethan Hunt in the street *Kurt Hendricks - Jumped from the top floor of the factory in an attempt to bring it the device outside ofEthan's range *Janik Vinter - Stabbed by Ilsa Faust *August Walker - Hit in the face with his hook causing him to fall off a cliff Pirates of the Caribbean *Hector Barbossa - Shot by Jack Sparrow: Resurrected by Tia Dalma *Davy Jones - Killed when Jack Sparrow stabbed his heart *Lord Cutler Beckett - Killed when both the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman shot all there cannons at his ship *Edward Teach/ Blackbeard - Killed when he drank the wrong grail and was disintigrated by a water vortex *Captain Armando Salazar - Lost his grip and fell into the water crack when Barbossa pulled him down Pixar and Troublemaker Films *Hopper - Eaten by Baby Birds *Randall - Beaten to death by a lady in a camper: Debatable *Syndrome - Sucked into a jet turbine *Auto - Turned off by the captain *Charles Muntz - Fell to his death after the balloon's he was hanging on to were cut by Carl *Mor'du - Crushed by a giant rock statue by Eleanor *Ernesto De La Cruz - Crushed by a bell Planet of the Apes *John Hamil - Helicopter crashed by Buck *Steven Jacobs - Fell to his death when Koba knocked his helicopter wreckage off the golden gate bridge *Koba - Dropped off a building by Caesar *Colonel McCollough - Shot himself after he was diagnosed with the simian virus Spider Man *Normon Osborn/ Green Goblin - Impaled by his own hover board after Spider Man flipped over it and impaled him instead *Dr Otto Octavius/ Doc Oct - Sacrificed himself by drowning himself to destroy his experiment *Eddie Brock/ Venom - Blown up by Spider Man with a pumpkin bomb *Max Dillon/ Electro - Disintigrated by Spider Man and Gwen after they overloaded him with energy *Quentin Beck/ Mysterio - Shot by one of his own drones Star Trek *Nero - Blown up by Kirk and Spock *Admiral Marcus - Choked to death by Khan *Krall - Pushed into nothingness by Kirk Star Wars *Darth Maul - Sliced in half by Obi Wan Kenobi with his lightsaber: Revealed to be alive *Jango Fett - Decapitated by Mace Windu *Count Dooku - Decapitated by Anakin Skywalker *General Grievous - Blown up by Obi Wan Kenobi *Grand Moff Tarkin - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star *Boba Fett - Eaten by the Sarlacc pit *Anakin Skywalker/ Darth Vader - Died of his wounds after fighting Palpatine *Supreme Leader Snoke - Sliced in half by Kylo Ren with the Skywalker saber *Captain Phasma - Helmet smashed by Finn, then fell through a crack in the Supremacy *Ochi - Died of hunger or was eaten by the creature *General Armitage Hux - Shot by Pryde *Emperor Sheev Palpatine/ Darth Sidious - Disintegrated when Rey bounced his electricty back at him *General Enric Pryde - Blown up by Resistance Ships *Ben Solo/ Kylo Ren - Disintegrated when he transfered the last of his life into Rey Star Wars Rebels *The Grand Inquisitor - Fell into the exploding reactor of his star destroyer *Seventh Sister Inquisitor - Bisected by Maul *Fifth Brother Inquisitor - Slashed across the chest by Maul. *Eighth Brother Inqusitor - Fell to his death after Kanan Jarrus destroyed his lightsaber *Kassius Konstatine - Killed when Jun Sato crashes his ship into his own star destroyer *Arihnda Pryce - Killed in the explosion of the imperial dome *Grand Admiral Pryde - Destroyed by Squid Monster Things Stranger Things *Agent Connie Frazier - Brain blown up by Eleven *Dr Martin Brenner - Mauled by the Demogorgon *The Demogorgon - Disintigrated by Eleven *The Demodogs - Killed when Eleven destroyed the Upside Down portal *D'Artagnan - Killed when Eleven destroyed the Upside Down portal *Grigori - Thrown into the gate machine by Hopper *The Mind Flayer - Killed when Joyce blew up the gate machine The Termiantor *T-600 - Crushed by T-800 *T-1000 - Blasted by T-800 with a grenade launcher *T-X - Bomb shoved into her mouth by T-850 *T-RIP - Frozen by John Connor with liquid nitrogen *John Connor/ T-3000 - Disintigrated by a time displacement machine *Rev-9 - Destroyed by Carl with Grace's power core Thor *King Laufey - Disintigrated by Loki *Malekith the Accursed - Crushed by his own ship *Hela Odinsdottir - Destroyed by Surtur with his sword *Surtur - Killed when he destroyed Asgard Transformers *Megatron - Spark destroyed by Sam pushed the cube into his chest: Revived by the Scapel in Revenge of the Fallen *The Fallen - Hole punched through his chest and ripped his spark out *Dylan Gould - Incinerated when Cade knocked him into the Pillar *Megatron - Head and spine ripped out by Optimus Prime with an energon axe *Harold Attinger - Shot by Optimus Prime *Lockdown - Sliced in half by Optimus Prime *Dropkick - Limbs torn off by Bumblebee with a chain *Shatter - Head crushed under debris after Bumblebee caused a massive flood X-Men *Sebastian Shaw - Killed when Magneto sent a Nazi coin through his brain *Victor Creed/ Sabretooth - Blasted by Cyclops with his lasereyes *William Stryker - Chained to a wall by Wolverine and Magneto and died after the dame was destroyed causing him to get hit by the water *Jean Grey/ Phoenix - Stabbed by Wolverine *Ichiro Yashida/ Silver Samurai - Thrown over a mountainside by Wolverine *The Sentinels - Erased from existence when Mystique was prevented from killing Dr Trask *En Sabah Nur/ Apocalypse - Disintigrated by Jean Grey using her Dark Phoenix powers *Vuk - Disintigrated by Jean Grey using her Dark Phoenix powers *Headmaster - Ran over by Dopinder *Deadpool (Origins) - Shot multiple times by Deadpool when he went back in time to X-Men Origins Wolverine *Donald Pierce - Murdered by the mutant kids with all of their individual powers *X24 - Shot in the head by Laura Category:Notable villain deathlists Category:Other